


full bloom.

by wmswhore



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flowers For Corpse, Fluff, Gen, Love, Narcissus - Freeform, Short, Unrequited Love, daffodils, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wmswhore/pseuds/wmswhore
Summary: The narcissus represents love that remains unrequited. These are the flowers that come to mind when thoughts of you bleed into his mind.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	full bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw flowers for corpse trending and i decided to write this. 💐 hope you like it!

The narcissus represents love that remains unrequited. These are the flowers that come to mind when thoughts of you bleed into his mind. Their sweet scent and yellow petals serve as a remembrance of you. 

These flowers blossom in his chest every time you say his name, every glance you spared at him, every word you’ve spoken. 

Every thought he’s had of you, the way your fingers would feel intertwined with his own. the beat of your heart against his own. these thoughts were devouring him, hurting him in the ways he could never comprehend.

His heart aches and wrenches at the thoughts of you with another. The thought of you being entangled with another drove him to the edge of his own sanity. Questioning if his fixation and obsession on you would cost him his own sanity.

Would it? Would it be worth it?

To him, you were worth it all. all of him was dedicated to you, every ounce of his being, every second he spent with thoughts of you dancing around his head. 

His lips pressed up against your petal-soft ones, his fingers running through your hair, bodies intertwined under the sheets, whisperings of sweet nothings. But oh, these fantasies were merely just that, fantasies. there was on way you in the heavens you’d fall for him.

Yet, he held onto that very inkling of hope, that flame barely burning. Perhaps someday, a fire would ignite and you’d love him just as he did you.

Maybe, that day was closer than he thought it was.

Little did he know, thoughts of him encapsulated you. The sound of his voice, the gentle brush of his calloused fingertips against your own, how you wished you had to courage to hold it then and there.

How you wanted to spew every word of love and admiration you had for him to him. All you wanted was to express how you felt.

Maybe this would be the first steps into making those wishes come true.

With a bouquet of narcissuses in your arms, secured daintily in a brown sheet of paper and a piece of twine fastening it together. 

A letter was tucked away in the bouquet, hopefully unnoticed beneath the arrangement of flowers. The contents of the letter was your heart on paper, right there for him to read and dissect. 

You threaded down the hallway slowly, approaching his apartment door and lifting your finger to ring his doorbell.

Within a few seconds, the door was open and you saw him.

“Hey there..” He said, with a smile spread across his lips.

“Hey.”

Perhaps, this was the budding of a new relationship. 

With the highest hopes, these flowers for him will lead to the full bloom of something new.

Let’s see where this’ll end up.


End file.
